leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgot/@comment-30517000-20170712013138
My oh my, this is such a great rework I don't even know where to begin. Lets start from the things I could try first: I just played him twice on the PBE, tried him with fervor of battle and mostly a bruiser build. Went ghost + flash, and I would easily leave flash just because ghost feels so good on him. I personally feel like his skill maxing order is W>E>Q, while maxing ult as soon as possible. Purge is for sure his bread and butter, which should be pretty obvious seeing how his whole kit is built on top of his passive, and W is the easier way to proc it (also the shield is absolutely awesome). I prefer maxing E over Q because of the CD reduction as well as hard CC > soft CC, though probably maxing Q first will be better on certain matchups (for example again a pesky kiting ranged champion). About his buildpath, it seems to me that rushing either BC or Frozen Mallet is mandatory, as both complement his W really well. I tried both rushing BC and going for a Phage then Mallet rush. After that, I went both times for a Death Dance to provide Urgot with some sustain + the CDr is really nice. Swiftness boots are a great choice, along the more evident tank boots, because the slow reduction passive soothes the self-slow of purge's shoots. After that I went once Steraks and Maw (though now that I think of it, their passives overrites each other, right?) and the other time I picked Omen then G.A. As long as the kit and playstyle goes, even though I absolutely love the champion, I feel like he will be a pub-stomping low elo machine, but will be barely playable in higher elos. Urgot wreks most champions, and has a really good time while bursting squishies, but his self slow, his low ms, his telegraphed selfstuning short as hell dash and his kinda low range makes him easily kiteable. He has some clear weaknesses, but his current damage really seems to make up for them (I actually expect some nerfs out of lowelo stomping, though I could be wrong). He will probably be played mostly on top lane, maybe midlane too. I'm actually eager to try him on the jungle where I think he'll do really well, though jungle is my least played role so I might be really wrong. Also, he probably sucks as a regular adc now, but I'll wait till live to try him with premades on a kill lane bot. I feel like, with the right comp, Urgot will be devastating as a bruiserish carry. On champion design though, it REAAALLY hits my sweetspot. I've never been this excited about a new release (at least not that I remember). He's voice is awesome, his lines are sick, his kit fullfills the warmachine fantasy so good I can barely put it on words, its really crazy how good they made the champion. The only thing I would change is the color pallette, making it a little bit darker would go a long way, but that's just my opinion, besides that his visual design is magnificent. However I fear Riot made somewhat of a disservice on his playerbase; don't get me wrong, I loved both old and new Urgot, but I can't help but to feel like he barely plays the same as before. IMO this is a beast of a rework. I rate it a 10/10. Besides, this dude is linked to my main dude Swain, so I really couldn't be happier. Also, sorry if my english is a bit poor or missused, I'm not a native speaker.